


How To Confess Your Love: A Guide By A Jerk

by Apieceofurmind



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bucky is a prankster, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bucky is an asshole, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apieceofurmind/pseuds/Apieceofurmind
Summary: Bucky is an asshole, Steve is an idiot and this is a guide on how not to confess your love.





	How To Confess Your Love: A Guide By A Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> It is a different writing style because I wrote this about 2 years back. Damn! I've come a long way...

First things first, Steve's an idiot. The biggest fucking idiot to walk the planet. He's reckless, puts his life in danger more often than not and doesn't understand the concept of letting go. But he does it with good intentions and because he cares for others.

 

Now to the more important things, Bucky Barnes is an asshole. An absolute, complete and total asshole that's for sure going to rule hell one day. He loves causing trouble, laughing at somebody else's expanse and always has a trick or two up his sleeve.

 

Like the time he painted Sam's wings hot pink. Or the time he ate all the marshmallows in lucky charms and left Clint with just the cereal. Or the time he replaced all of Natasha's knives with plastic ones (he almost got killed for that one but it was fun while it lasted). Or the time he poured dye into Tony's shampoo, which left the billionaire with purple hair for a week. Or when he removed all the coffee powder in the facility and instead replaced it with pepper (in his defence it did a better job at waking all those idiots).

 

It may seem Steve's an exception (other than Wanda but Bucky's terrified of her, even more than he's of Nat) but the truth is Bucky is at his jerky best with Steve. You could almost say he's cruel to Steve. But before we get to that, let's have a flashback.

 

 _Bucky couldn't wait to see Natasha's pissed off face. Her knives were her prized possession, a beautiful Russian made blade with carvings at its hilt and Natalie inscribed at the bottom, and Bucky had nicked it off her. He was certain he was going to lose his head, but worth it, or_ _at least he thinks it will be._

 

_He turns around the corner to walk into Natasha's room, when he hears Steve's voice. He peeps because he can and listens in on their conversation._

 

_"It's Bucky, Nat. He's the one."_

 

 _Bucky can't believe it. After everything he's done for that punk, he goes and rats Bucky_ _out like that. Bucky totally didn't expect this when he entrusted Steve to disrupt Natasha's attention so he could remove her knives. Well this is what he gets for being a good friend._

 

" _I'm sure you can do better than that. Tell me what I want to hear."_

 

_Nat smirks and crosses her arms across her chest, her hips jutting towards her left side. From where Bucky's standing, he can only see Nat, but he already knows Steve's sweating buckets under her gaze, because he can smell the stink of his sweat and totally not because he knows that's what he'd do if Natasha stared at him like that._

 

_"I like Bucky. I like Bucky. There I said it, are you happy?"_

 

_Wait what?!? Steve likes him? Like likes him? Are all of Bucky's weirdest and wettest dreams coming true. Well if they are, they won't be the only ones coming tonight._

 

" _C'mon do better. You can't fool me Rogers. I'm not Tony or Sam."_

 

_Bucky waits with bated breath. His heart is beating too loudly, he's sure they both can hear him. But he needs to know what Steve's gonna say._

 

_"_ _I love him. I love Bucky. Have loved him since I was sixteen."_

 

_Bucky's heart plummets back to its original position, after having been lodged in his throat for so long. He can't believe it. Steve loves him. Loves him the way Bucky's loved him. Even when Steve was a 100 pound, walking ball of anger, even when he was prancing around in his ridiculous spandex, even when Steve danced around Peggy, even when he fell and Steve couldn't save him. Bucky's loved only Steve in the 100 years he's lived and now he's finally being given a chance to love Steve for the rest of his life too._

 

_In his excitement he almost misses Steve's next words._

 

_"No, you're wrong Nat. He sees me as his best friend. He's straight, has always been with girls. You should've seen the flocks of women around him at all times."_

 

_Bucky smiles at the hint of jealousy in the last sentence. So many years of living and Steve still couldn't muster the art of lying and hiding. Even when his tongue lied, his eyes spoke the truth._

 

_"Straight? Barnes is about as straight as a fucking slinky. He's a walking pride flag, Steve. You can smell rainbows on him."_

 

_Walking pride flag?!? What the fuck! Well Bucky is not straight, but he's not gay. In fact, he doesn't know what he is. He doesn't like men. It's just Steve, only Steve. And is Natalie forgetting about the time he bedded her?_

 

_"Oh Sasha. Oh Sasha."_

 

_He imitates Natasha's moans and then scowls in her general direction. He can see her take a more relaxed stance and move closer to Steve._

 

_She sits down next to him on the bed and places an arm on his shoulder._

 

_"Tell him how you feel Steve. I'm sure he feels the same. And don't worry if he doesn't feel the same, we can castrate him. That ought to teach him a lesson."_

 

_Steve laughs, a fucking music to Bucky's ears. So much better than Steve's singing, because that isn’t music, that's torture of the highest level._

 

_"And if he feels the same? What are we gonna do?"_

 

_"Well then I'm guessing he'll need those balls. I'm gonna do my job and he's gonna do you. "_

 

_Steve goes bright red while Bucky snorts. There are times he forgets about Natasha's big mouth, but she quickly reminds him by opening the said mouth._

 

_"But I can't do it now. I need some time."_

 

_"Whenever you're ready. Oh, and do tell your future boyfriend that if my knives are not back by today, he won't live to see the sunrise tomorrow."_

 

_God! Future boyfriend. Bucky let's out totally manly squeal and proceeds to daydream about the day he can call Steve his boyfriend._

 

" _How's that gonna help me?"_

 

  
_Steve pouts and Bucky just wants to kiss it away._  


 

_Apparently, he's a sucker for a pouting blond man child._

 

_"That doesn't. But it makes me sure that'll you'll convince him to return my stuff."_

 

_Natasha gives him another pat on the back and gestures towards the door, a silent but hardly subtle gesture for Steve to leave. Steve gets up and thanks her before turning towards the door. But before he can reach the door, Bucky's already running, away from the room and the facility, a mile-wide smile on his face._

 

But do you remember the most important part? Yes, Bucky's an asshole and that's why he still hasn't told Steve he feels the same. Not that Steve has made the initiative either but Bucky's not going to be the one to do it first. 

~~~~

 

Fucking morning people. Bucky hates mornings and people also, but a combination of both makes him a maniac.

 

He can hear the noise coming from their kitchen, loud clangs of utensils and the soft hum of some age-old melody. He makes his way out of bed, already deciding that sleep has bid goodbye to him, and makes his way to the kitchen.  
  
  


Did he mention he hates mornings and people? Well fuck that! He loves mornings and people and especially half naked super soldiers in the morning. In particular just one super soldier with blond hair and the cutesy bubble butt.  


 

Steve's standing by the stove, his back to Bucky, wearing just a pair of sweat pants and the fluffiest pair of socks Bucky's seen. He seems to be intensely concentrated on making pancakes, flipping them and making sure they land on the pan, and doesn't hear Bucky approach.

 

Bucky comes up behind Steve and gently places his right hand above the blonde's on the spatula while resting his left on Steve's bare hips. He leans in and presses his body completely to Steve's bare back and relishes in Steve's stuttered breathing and loud heartbeats.

 

"B... Bucky what are you doing?"

 

"Helping you flip the pancakes Steve. Why you don't like it?"

 

He asks nonchalantly, while his insides do a Harlem shake at the blush on Steve's face. He leans further into Steve's body and whispers into the blonde's ears, his voice husky and heavy and his breath hot.

 

"If you don't want help, I'll leave."

 

He takes his hands off and moves away from Steve, instead making his way to the coffee machine, grinning widely to himself. He can hear Steve softly curse under his breath and look at him longingly but he doesn't respond to either. 

 

He makes his coffee, smirks in Steve's direction when he runs away to take a (hopefully) long and cold shower, and laughs maniacally once he leaves.

 

Operation 'Make Steve Rogers lose it' is go. Round one is a success.

~~~

 

Monday morning sparring sessions with Nat are Bucky's favourite. He's not above admitting that the widow has some pretty sweet moves and can probably take on the whole team alone, but he does like throwing a punch or two at her.  It's totally worth getting his ass busted every week if in turn he gets at least one kick in.

 

The session started like it always does. A few taunts from both parties, some in Russian and others in English. They both bow to each other, something they picked up from a mission in China, from their soviet days. Starting and ending a fight by bowing to your opponent, a sign of respect for the other.

 

Soon the punches, kicks and jabs start.  Nat throws a punch at Bucky, which he ducks and then tries to sweep his feet off the ground. He jumps into the air, readying his metal fist mid-air, and throws a punch at her which he knows she's going to defend, but she doesn't. 

 

Bucky looks on in shock as the widow staggers on her feet, a bleeding and bruising cut standing out on her right cheek, and then falls onto the sparring mat.

 

"Natalie are you okay? Shit why didn't you defend the fucking punch, you saw it coming a mile away."

 

Nat doesn't say anything, just stands back up and gives him an all-knowing smirk. She brushes the non-existent dust from her clothes and walks to the gym door. Just before exiting she looks over her shoulder and smiles, before saying,

 

"You're going to thank me."

 

She leaves but Bucky can still hear her muttering "the things I do for these shitheads."

 

Bucky stares at the door for a while longer before shrugging and moving towards the punching bags placed in the corner of the room. He picks one up and hangs it onto the nearest nail available before proceeding to throws punches at it.

 

Left arm, right arm, right arm, left upper cut, right armed swing.

 

This continues for a very short period before a very brutal upper cut from his left arm splits the bag and the filling comes falling out.

 

"Woah! Someone's throwing extra hard punches today."

 

Suddenly Natasha's words and actions make sense. That itsy bitsy spider just sent in Bucky's favourite prey, cute little Stevie.

 

Bucky turned around and waved at Steve, flashing his most charming smile and being greeted with Steve's in return. He walked onto the sparring mat and waited for Steve to do the same.

 

"So, Nat sent you here." It's not a question. He already knows Nat planned this.

 

"Ya. You hit her pretty hard Buck. That's going to take some time to heal."

 

"Didn't mean to. Kind of missed my mark, fist came down a little harder than I intended."

 

He hardly sounds apologetic, his mind already planning out the next step in his plan. He watches Steve intensely as he tapes his knuckles together, the blonde's face flushing ever so slightly under Bucky's intense gaze.

 

"Ready?" He questions.

 

"Ready."

 

They are evenly matched opponents, both 6th tall and weighing over 200 pounds. Punches and kicks drown under their loud grunts and pants. They are not holding back, knowing fully well what the other can handle and cannot handle.

 

It's a bit different from their Brooklyn days, almost 80 years ago. Steve's not sick anymore, actually stands taller than Bucky and doesn't need his inhaler after a short mock wrestling match. The war took a toll on both the men, but Bucky's more than content with where they are now. The past be damned. 

 

Bucky spins on his toes, using his right hand to grab the side of Steve's neck and throws him over his shoulder, sending him sprawling on the mat. They both looked stunned for a moment. Bucky's left hand was strong but nobody knew his right hand had so much strength. And to pick Steve up and toss him around like a rag doll!

 

Bucky's lips quirk up, a slow, lazy grin stretching across his face, as he addresses Steve.

 

"Getting really old there, Stevie. Next thing you know, you're gonna need a new set of teeth."

 

Steve growls at him, the action as scary as a pouting golden retriever, and snaps back. "I was not ready. You took me by surprise."

 

Bucky's left eyebrow quirks up in amusement.

 

"We've been at it for half an hour Steve. How was this a surprise?"

 

Steve! That fucking prick actually pouts and there goes Bucky's smug grin and sass. Bye, bye guys, see you next Tuesday.

 

He takes in the sight before him. A sweaty Steve, with flushed cheeks and laboured breath, lying spread out on the sparring mat and looking up at him with the cruellest puppy dog eyes and a pout. Say what you want, but Bucky's only human. And a horrible one at that.

 

He's going to take advantage and he totally does.

 

He 'trips' on the totally present obstacle in his way and 'accidentally' lands on Steve. But he immediately tries to scramble back up and totally doesn't wiggle inappropriately and totally doesn't think about how thin Steve's shirt is and totally doesn't bite his lip suggestively and totally doesn't check out the blush creeping down the blonde's hairline to his cheeks. Nope none of the above. What's he, a pervert?

 

He pushes himself up, grinning to himself when he sees Steve frozen in shock and still lying spread out on the mat, and offers the man a helping hand.

 

"Old grandpa is gonna need my help to get up, isn't he?"

 

"Fuck you." Steve grumbled as he pulled himself up with no help from Bucky. He scowls at Bucky and rubs his neck gently, wincing at the pain.  
  
  


"You wish you could." Bucky grins again when he catches sight of Steve's blush again, slowly spreading down his neck and disappearing under his collar. He shoots Steve a salute and walks towards the door.  
  


Round two done and dusted.

 

As he stands under his shower, he totally doesn't wonder how far below the collar the blush spreads.

~~~

Steve has nightmares. Nightmares that wake him up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and screaming. Bucky's not better off, but he only has an odd day or two of such days. Steve's on the other hand seem to be worse.  More often than not this is how they both wake up, Steve crying and sobbing after a nightmare and Bucky, hearing his cries.

 

It happens again, Bucky can hear Steve cry out. His heart aches, he can't bear to see Steve like this, but he knows Steve's stubborn, will not ask for help and neither will he accept any help.  On days like this, Bucky wants to knock him to his senses by a good punch or two and spend the rest of the day nursing him and fussing over him.

 

He rolls out of bed, throws his blankets to the side and pulls on a t-shirt from his closet. He leaves his room, not bothering to lock it and walks over to Steve's room, right opposite his.

 

He always wonders if this was Tony's idea or Steve's. But something tells him it's Tony. He may have had his differences with the billionaire, but once the conflict cooled down, Tony's been nothing short of amazing. He offered Bucky a place to live, amazing food to eat and a chance to live surrounded by people he loves and who love him. Above all, he's forever indebted to Tony for taking care of Steve. The young Stark was slowly becoming one of Bucky's good friends.

 

He knocked at Steve's door and patiently waited for the blonde to open the door. Before long Steve opened the door, his hair askew and his shirt on backwards. He rubbed at his eyes and fake yawned, his futile attempts at trying to convince Bucky off his deep slumber, backfiring.

 

"Hey Buck. What are you doing here?"

 

He looks tired. His eyes red and puffy, dark bags under his eyes a stark contrast to his pale skin. Bucky loves this man, has always loved him and he wants Steve to know that. Wants him to know that Bucky will always be there, no matter what. Steve doesn't have to say anything, just let Bucky take care of him, just give Bucky the honour of looking after him.

 

"I couldn't sleep, umm...a nightmare. Can I ...may I sleep next to you?"

 

Steve's eyes snap up to meet his own. The baby blues as honest as the blonde. They both know Bucky's lying but neither want to admit to it. It's something they both want, the other by their side.

 

"Sure. Come in."

 

Steve flashes him a grateful smile and Bucky returns it. He wants to tell Steve how much this means to him, that Steve's not alone and that Bucky will keep him safe at any cost.

 

They both get back in bed, a little awkward and apprehensive towards the beginning. But there's a comfort in the awkwardness, a calmness to the apprehension.

 

"Thank you, Buck."

 

It's so quiet Bucky's almost sure he imagined it, but one look at Steve's expression is enough to know that it wasn't his ears ringing. The blonde is looking at him with so much adoration and gratitude that Bucky fears he may combust spontaneously.

 

"Don't thank me Stevie. Till the end of the line remember? Or is your memory hurting too, old man? "

 

Steve chuckles, which brings a smile to Bucky’s face. The tension in the room has dissipated, the two best friends more comfortable in each other’s presence.

 

"How long has this been going on for?" 

 

Steve hesitates. He opens his mouth to reply then shakes his head and apologises. Bucky turns to face him and gently lays an arm on his shoulder.  Steve relaxes at the touch and turns towards the brunette.

 

"Too long."

 

Two words was all it took to break the winter soldier's heart. He swallows the lump forming in his throat and wills the tears not to fall. He's here to help his friend, he needs to be strong for Steve.

 

"Why didn't you tell me Steve?"

 

 _Why didn't you see it?_ His heart asks him. He's speechless. How could he not have seen it? How could he have thought that Steve was okay and happy?

 

"I didn't want you to worry. Wanted to be strong for you."

 

Bucky lurches forward and hugs the man to his chest, holding him so close and tight that he could feel his chest beat against his own, a rhythm too beautiful.

 

"You're already the strongest person I know Steve. The strongest, bravest man I know. I don't want you to be strong for me, I just want you to be you."

 

Another whispered thank you and a pair of arms around him.

 

"Please don't thank me. After all that you've done for me, the least I can do is be there for you. And I promise you that I am not going anywhere. I'm always here. Right beside my punk."

 

The words are honest, the tone naked. Bucky's baring his heart out to Steve, promising him an eternity together.

 

"Think you can go back to sleep?" He asks gently, running his fingers through Steve's golden hair. Steve looks at him and ducks his head, embarrassment etched on his features.

 

"Will you stay?"

 

"Of course."

 

Steve looks at him and smiles, there's relief written in them.

 

"Then I can."

 

He snuggles closer to Bucky, sighs happily when Bucky wraps his arms tighter around him, and closes his eyes.

 

That's how they fall asleep, safe and happy. The nightmares have taken a backseat, they've better things to dream about, like a super soldier in their arm.

 

Bucky is an asshole but he's a little sweet to a certain super soldier.

~~~

Sunday brunch at the Avengers facility should be a sitcom in itself. Honestly the things that happen at a normal downtime brunch shouldn't be so abnormal.

 

And Bucky's not even talking about the time Wanda levitated the bowl of custard so she could have the first bite. He'll even forgive Vision substituting sugar for salt. He tends not to think about the time a (hardly) robe clad Tony came to eat. The sight of Sam eating a sausage in the obscenest way possible is burnt into his eyes and memory and he actually wants it to be wiped.

 

But today?!? Today was possibly the worst. There is a fucking half naked man dancing on the table, smack in the middle of their food.

 

When Bucky first walks in and sees the sight, he's convinced that it's Tony. He'll never put it past Tony to do such things and he's unfortunately seen Tony's porn; he still has nightmares about that. But one closer look at the man's dirty blonde hair and tall body let's him know that it's not Stark but Clint.

 

Wait, what?!? Clint is dancing atop the table, half naked? Bucky knew he shouldn't have woken up today, the bed had been much more comfortable anyway.

 

He sighed out loud and made his way to the table, looking around for anybody who could save him but to no luck. Of course, today had to be the one-day Bucky showed up early. He'd really like to know where his luck is. Was it on a vacation that it failed to mention?

 

He stands in front of Clint and flails his arms in an attempt to catch Clint's attention. It takes longer than expected but happens anyway. Clint takes one look at him, goes red in the face, attempts to step off the table and apologise at the same time and ends up falling face first onto the floor.

 

"Well looks like you're having a good morning, Clint."

 

Bucky smirks and watches as an embarrassed Clint tries to pick himself off the floor. Clint groans and lifts his face to give Bucky his classic bitch face and then proceeds to lie on the floor.

 

"C'mon Barton. Build your nest somewhere else."

 

"Fuck you man."

 

Bucky chuckles and moves closer to Barton's slumped figure. He places his arms on the blonde's biceps and hurls him up till he's kneeling in front of Bucky.

 

"C'mon dude. Help me out here."

 

He growls, having not expected the archer to weigh so much. Clint chuckles but doesn't move an inch.

 

"C'mon you're a super soldier. Can't pick me up?"

 

James Barnes doesn't like taunts. Has never liked them. His metal arm curls around Clint's biceps while his flesh arm winds in Clint's hair, the brunette not above hurting Clint for questioning his strength.

 

He goes to tug Clint up when he hears it. A hushed gasp, a quiet intake of breath. He turns towards the source of the voice and freezes.

 

Steve's standing there, his eyes wide and cheeks red, right hand covering his open mouth, as he stares at Bucky and Clint in pure unmasked horror.

 

"I'm so sorry.  I didn't know...I should've knocked. I ...Uh. . I’m just leaving. It's okay. I'll leave now."

 

The blonde turns around and leaves, both Bucky and Clint giving him questioning looks, having still not figured out the reason for his obvious discomfort. Bucky tilts his head down towards Clint in hopes that he'd know what's wrong when it clicks.

 

There's a half-naked Clint Barton kneeling in front of Bucky, his face mere inches away from Bucky's crotch, while Bucky's arm is wound around his bicep and curling in his hair.

 

Oh, well fuck this.

 

"I hope Cap doesn't think I'm going to suck his boyfriend's dick. That'd be awkward."

 

Clint states sarcastically and gets up from the compromising position he was in. He waves to Bucky and leaves the room, oddly cool with the idea of having his Cap think he was sucking dick in the dining room.

 

The things that happen in this room!

 

But that does give Bucky an idea. Next stage in his plan. This was going to be epic.

 

~~~

If 80 years ago someone would've told Bucky that he would live to see a movie about a girl falling in love with a vampire and having a side fling sort of thing with a ware wolf, he would've laughed in their face. But now, he just wants to crawl into a hole and die.

 

 

Avengers movie nights (on days, megalomaniacs are not trying to take over the world) are actually fun. He and Steve have seen so many amazing movies in the course of these few months, in HD and colour and honestly Bucky's crazy about it.

 

He loves all the Disney movies, loves Pixar too, enjoyed 'the holiday' and fell in love with 'the maid in Manhattan'. He loves both Star Wars and Star Trek and holds a special place in his heart for Mark Hamill.

 

But this shit? Vampires and necrophilia? He didn't sign up for this. This was all Nat's idea and that was the sole reason no one was protesting. Tony had instead made some random excuse about meeting Pepper, Bruce used hulking out as an excuse ('what if I get too irritated with the movie and hulk out?') and it's honestly the worst excuse he's heard. Sam said he had a date and left, but Bucky doesn't believe it because who could possibly want to date Sam? Wanda was sitting next to Vision on the couch, both too close to each other and looking quite happy. Clint was sitting on the love seat while Nat occupied the couch next to Steve and Bucky was squashed beside Clint in the love seat.

 

Okay he's not going to lie, but sitting down next to Clint had been a conscious decision. He just wanted to see how Steve would react, if he'd get jealous or not.

 

From the moment he knew what love was, he's loved Steve. In fact, he believes he knows what love is because he met Steve. Every fibre and nerve in his body loves Steve, he's burnt into Bucky's heart forever. And that's why he seeks the validation, the small hints and signs that Steve also loves him. He loves it when the blonde's eyes and thoughts are on him and him alone. He wishes to be the focus of those baby blue eyes and the face in the pure heart. He just wants to be Steve's.

 

He snuggles closer to Clint, leaning far more into Clint then strictly necessary and nonchalantly let's his arm drape over the seat over Clint's head. He can feel Steve's eyes burning into both him and the blonde next to him and smiles a little at the attention.

 

He tuned out, unable to bear the movie anymore, and thought back about the 1930s. It had been the best few years of Bucky's life. Just he and Steve in the little studio apartment of theirs, wrestling, bantering and chatting away their time. The smell of Steve's cooking and the soft melody from the radio. Kicking ass together, patching up each other and then curling up on the couch, glad about the fact that they were alive.  


 

Then there are memories of tears, pain and loss. When Steve lost his mother, the war and when Bucky left. The home they had built on love, friendship and joy, broken by hate, war and grief.  


 

His reminiscing is cut off by the loud squeaking of the nearby couch. He turns towards the source of the sound and almost smiles. Steve is standing, his facial expression unreadable, and moving towards the door.  


 

Round 3 is a- Steve turns around suddenly and crosses over the room to Bucky in long strides. He comes to stand in front of Bucky, hauls him up by his collar and kisses him hard.  


 

Wait! Come again.

 

Steve is kissing Bucky. Steve Rogers is kissing James Barnes. Stevie is kissing his Buck.  


 

Bucky stands there stunned out of his brains till Steve lets him go.  
  


"You're mine, you piece of shit."  


Steve growls, his breath hot on Bucky's face. Bucky, an idiot who has to ruin the moment, smirks and tilts his head slightly, " Oh.  Am I?"  


And just like that Steve's confidence drains. He let's go of Bucky and steps back, his right arm coming up to scratch the back of his neck.  


"Uh... If you want to. I ...I should've asked you. I didn't. ...oh. wait. I like you. No. No. I love you. I love you so much."  


 

Throughout Steve's awkward love confession Bucky stands there with an amused grin and twinkling eyes.  


"I know."

 

Steve looks really surprised for a second as he gazes at Bucky from beneath his long and thick lashes, making Bucky's breath catch in his throat.

  
  
"Ya. I heard you talking to Nat. I love you too Stevie. Always have, always will."  
  
  


Steve's face darkens, his brows furrow and he steps up to Bucky, walks into his personal space.  
  
  


"You know I love you and didn't say anything? Asshole. You fucking asshole. That's what the past few days have been. Haven't they? Urggh."  
  
  


Bucky grins and then doubles over in pain. He totally deserved that punch. He also totally deserved the kisses that followed. Both men left the recreational room with their hands in each other’s, swollen lips and mile wide smiles.  
  


"I thought they were already dating."

"Like always you were wrong Clint."  


Bucky can hear the two spies from outside the room, their words making him smile. He leans in to kiss Steve again. And again, and again. Doesn't stop till he's reached their room. Doesn't stop then either. He doesn't have to and he doesn't want to.  
  
  


Steve's his and he's Steve's. They both love each other. He keeps saying it in his head over and over again and then smiles widely. Damn he could get used to this.  
  
  


But well he's still an asshole and Steve's still an idiot but till they have each other at least we don't have to bother about it.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Humor is not my cup of tea so please be kind :)


End file.
